Mizuko Yumi
Mizuko Yumi (弓 水個 Yumi Mizuko) is a former Gotei 13 Shinigami. She now resides in the World of the Living with Smirnov Seishou. Appearance Mizuko is a woman with light skin, blonde hair and green eyes. Typically, she wears a white, sleeveless shirt, a black tie, arm warmers and a long black skirt. She normally wears her hair in a plait tied to her head with a black ribbon. When she's wearing casual attire, she wears jeans, a cap, and a black tank-top. She also keeps her hair in spiky, stubby pigtails. When she smiles, she usually gives off an aura of calm. Personality Mizuko is a quiet, polite girl who always uses appropriate name suffixes. She loves to battle, but is very kind and will not seriously wound or kill an opponent if she can avoid it. She trusts people explicitly, and is willing to see the good in even the worst of people. Mizuko is very supportive of Smirnov Seishou and his goals and reacts harshly to those who insult him, losing her kind personality completely and attacking them mercilessly. History Synopsis Yuurei Rebellion Arc Mizuko first appeared in Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword, where she was with Smirnov, cleaning and cooking at the same time. She was the one who answered the door when Tereya appeared and when the woman punched Smirnov in the face, Mizuko showed clear dislike for Tereya. Mizuko later commented on Ahatake's eyes and Hollow-like spiritual energy, wondering what exactly he was. In Clash of Superpowers: Dyan Arashi vs Smirnov Seishou, she appeared at the last second to prevent Dyan Arashi from killing Smirnov, and proceeded to heal Smirnov's injuries and recover his arm. She then attack Dyan, and forced him to leave before taking Smirnov home to finish healing him. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Mizuko's most used form of combat is Zanjutsu, and she prefers to use it in it's sealed state. She is adept at fast, multiple strikes and is skilled at using the flat side of her blade for blocking. Kidō Expert: Mizuko has great skill in Kidō but prefers not to use combat relates spells, preferring binding spells. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Mizuko is also a skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant and has shown skill to block blows from multiple opponents (average level), and still fight back. High Spiritual Power: Mizuko has a high amount of Spiritual Power, stronger than the average lieutenant, but weaker than a Captain. Her Spiritual Pressure is colored golden and crackles with electricity. Enhanced Strength: Mizuko, despite her appearance, is very strong, shown when she was able to wind Dyan Arashi with one punch and even throw him into a tree, although he was already weakened. Enhanced Durability: Mizuko's skin is shown to be very durable, being able to catch Tensa Zangetsu's blade with her bare hand and show no damage whatsoever. Zanpakuto Shingetsu (新月影 New Moon) is Mizuko's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with a black blade and a grey hilt and handle. Shikai: It's release command is unknown, as Mizuko prefers to use it in it's sealed state, and not activate her Shikai mimicking Smirnov's fighting style. Shikai Special Ability: Like all moon-type Zanpakutō, it possesses the Getsuga Tenshō. However, it also has the ability to project and amplify fear. With Fear Projection, Mizuko can warp reality in a sense, based on the victim's fears. It is not limitless however, and the form that this ability takes depends on the victims personal fears. With this power, the victim is literally scared to death. Fear Amplification is different, as it allows her to actually bring the fears to life. If the victim overcomes their fear however, the illusion will fade, or the fear that has been brought to life will "die". :Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): At the instant of the slash, Shingetsu absorbs her spiritual energy and releases highly condensed spiritual energy at the tip of the blade, magnifying the slash attack and then flies forward. This slash takes the form of a crescent moon or in the shape of a wave. Category:Generation I